When Friends become More
by Mystic383
Summary: Raven has a vision about one of her best friends, Eddie, asking her out. RavenEddie story


**Title: When Friends become More**

**Author: Mystic**

**Pairing: Raven/Eddie**

**Summery Raven has a vision about Eddie asking her out.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raven sat at the breakfast table eating a muffin her dad had baked the night before. "Oh snap! Dad these muffins are great!"

Victor, Raven's dad and chef, smiled, "Thanks sweetie." He kept mixing a new batch of the apple cinnamon muffins.

Raven's mom, Tonya, smiled at her daughter, "So are you coming right home after work or are you, Eddie, and Chelsea going out somewhere.

Raven was about to answer when she got a vision,

(Raven's visions)

_**Raven looked at Eddie, "So Eddie what did you want to talk about?"**_

_**Eddie sighed and looked around, "Well Rae I've been thinking about this since we graduated from high school and well I think I've got some mondo feelings for you."**_

(End Vision)

Raven gasped, "OH SNAP!"

Raven's parents looked at her, "What is it honey did you have a vision?"

Raven nodded, "Yea I did. I need to go change and get going." She practically bounced up the stairs. Finally after all the years of being friends Eddie was falling love with her. She almost ran over Cory, "Outta the way!"

Cory finished walking down the stairs, "What's up with Raven? She just about killed me."

Tonya smiled, "I don't know. She had a vision and then took off upstairs."

Raven stood in front of her closet and looked over her clothes. "What am I going to wear?" She pulled outfit after outfit out of her closet.

She decided on her blue jeans with embroidery on the legs and her purple long sleeve button down. She always stressed about what to wear but if Eddie was going to ask her out then she had to look amazing.

Looking at herself in the mirror she glared at herself, "You know if I had just seen what I was wearing this would have been way easier." She pulled her hair up into a ponytail then took it down, "Man I wish I had time for braids." She settled for the ponytail.

Raven looked at the clock, "Snap! I'm going to be late for work." She grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs. "Can someone give me a ride to the boutique?"

Victor nodded, "Sure Rae I have to go to the store anyway."

Tonya called after her daughter, "Rae are you coming home after work."

Raven smiled, "No mom I'm not going to hang out with Chelsea and Eddie." It took all she had in her not to hop around when she said Eddie's name.

Tonya nodded, "Okay."

5:00 Raven's quitting time from the boutique:

Raven grabbed her purse, "I'm leaving Janelle." She picked up her bags. It never failed every pay day she bought something that just came in on the truck.

Janelle peeked around the corner from the office, "Bye girl." She sighed when she was the bags, "Girl what did you buy now."

Raven held up her bag, "One of those blue sweaters that came in today."

Janelle smiled, "I wondered why you were being over zealous and pricing everything."

Raven laughed. She turned when she heard Cameron call her name. "Yea?"

Cameron smiled, "You friends are out here."

Raven waved good-bye to her friends and walked outside, "Hey Chels. Hi Eddie."

Chelsea smiled, "Hey Rae! What did you buy now?"

Raven pulled out her sweater. "It just came in today."

Eddie laughed, "You keep working here you won't have any money saved."

Raven smiled. 'Oh snap! He looks so fine in those jeans and jersey.' "I know Eddie but its cool."

Eddie smiled. 'Today after we go to the café I'm going to tell Rae that I'm in love with her.'

Chelsea walked in front of the two. "So how about we go eat somewhere. I'm starved. I didn't get to take lunch today."

Café:

As the trio walked about to the café that Eddie had picked Raven recognized the outside from her vision. "SNAP!"

Chelsea and Eddie looked at her strange, "What?"

Raven shook her head, "Nothing."

Eddie looked around and figured this was as good of place as any to talk to Raven. "Chelsea go on in. Rae and I will be there in a sec."

Chelsea looked between the two, "What's going on?"

Eddie shook his head, "Nuttin Chelsea. Just wanna talk to Rae for a minute."

Raven was getting nervous Eddie was her friend. What if this ruined everything? She shook her head it so wouldn't ruin anything. If anything it would make it so much better.

Chelsea shrugged and went in to get a table.

Raven looked at Eddie, "So Eddie what did you want to talk about?"

Eddie sighed and looked around, "Well Rae I've been thinking about this since we graduated from high school and well I think I've got some mondo feelings for you."

Raven smiled. Those were the exact words from her vision. "Really?"

Eddie nodded, "Yea Rae. I've been feeling like this for a while."

Raven smiled, "Me too."

Eddie smiled and hugged Raven, "So you wanna go out with me?"

Raven nodded and laid her head on Eddie's shoulder, "Yea!"

Eddie and Raven shared their first kissed in front of that café.

Eddie smiled and took Raven's hand. "We better go in before Chelsea comes out here looking for us."

The couple walked into the café hand in hand. They sat beside each other in the booth across from Chelsea. "So what are we going to eat?"

Chelsea sat with her mouth hanging open, "You two are holding hands! Are you dating?"

Raven nodded, "Yea."

Chelsea squealed, "Oh my gosh! This is so great. You two so deserve to be going out! I knew it was going to happen. I was just sitting here thinking that it would so cool if Eddie asked you out."

Eddie and Raven looked at each other and smiled. They just let Chelsea ramble on. They were happy and that's what mattered.

THE END!


End file.
